


War of Our Own - Part 9b

by Evagorn



Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [10]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: The heroes return once more to Pretorricane to face Whist and her monster, but discover things even more surprising.At long last, the villain lies in sight...
Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500284
Kudos: 1





	War of Our Own - Part 9b

We rejoin our heroes in the snowy fields of Mt. Phrost, though not for long, as they quickly reorganize themselves and return to Pretorricane to track down Whist and her frightful creature. Shortly after reaching it, however, they discover things are far from peaceful. Plumes of smoke rise into the air, and blast craters dot the landscape. The heroes rush forward to discern the source of this calamity, and soon see a group of humans fighting for their lives against the twisted servants of the Old Gods.

The heroes intervene and rescue the Humans, who then explain that their commander Alquin was ambushed by these creatures and is fighting them nearby. The beg the heroes to go and lend their aid, which they agree to do. They make their way further south until stumbling upon a true warzone. At the head of this melee is Petra and Gladys, the two associates of Alquin they met previous. The two women wonder a moment why the others are here, but are nevertheless grateful for their timely arrival. Then, to the shock of everyone, Gladys and Petra change into Mogwai forms and leap together, creating a larger Mog form that they use to tackle one of the large horrors. They beg the heroes to go on and save Alquin. Startling as this is, the heroes agree, and race through the battlefield, mostly ignoring the fights raging all around them.

At last, the reach the edge of the fight, were Alquin holds off an assault from Melina and her massive Ro Bit. May is also there, and she cries in joy at seeing her allies returned to her once more. Melina mock their arrival, saying that she knew they would appear eventually. She denounces them as mere thorns in her side which she will remove once and for all. And she is not alone. From the air, Solomon and Gabriel swoop into the field, blades poised. Their zeal has been restored, and they too seek to exact revenge upon their rivals. And thus, their final battle begins.

It is a savage contest, with spells and swords being unleashed on all sides to savage effect. Melina’s new Ro Bit is armed with terrible armaments that strike even at the very cores of the Mogwai heroes. But with grit, and a little aid from May and Alquin, the heroes are able to triumph. And young Verticus is able to deal with killing blow upon the dread Captain, sending a blast of ball lightning to cut directly through her body and sending her tumbling to the earth in a broken heap. And thus, Melina was laid low. The fight concludes as Shana leaps through the air and deals a devastating blow to the giant Ro Bit, shattering its body and causing it to burst into pieces.

At last, a semblance of calm returns to the field as the heroes marvel at their own victory. At long last, they have avenged themselves of the monster that had razed Middeluge and caused all of their woes. And in the process, gained a new ally. The Human Commander Alquin thanks them for their timely aid, and reveals her own shocking truth: She is a Conjurer, and Petra and Gladys are her Mogwai. She fought against the Mogwai because of the love of her own people, but promised her Mogs that she would do her best to keep her hand light. But this she sees now was also a mistake. She resolves to do her part now to dissuade the Human military, and see if peace cannot yet be reached between their two sides. May likewise reiterates her desire to do the same thing, and she embraces her friend Shana with heavy tears.

Finally, the groups realize the time has come once more to part ways. The Humans still need to reach safety, battered as they are, and the heroes also need to find a place to rest and recuperate. After some contemplation, they decide that returning to Los Monstruos seems the most prudent course at this time, and so they set out once more. Leaving a legacy behind them...

* * *

Mordecai Sitri ran over his accounts once more. He had nothing else to do. His husband still had not returned home tonight, as was his wont. They hardly spoke these days, which suited Mordecai fine. He needed nothing but his ledgers, his accounts, his work. These had always been his solace. His only solace.

There was a knock at the door to his office, and a servant said “My Lord, a visitor is here for you.”

“Who is it?" Mordecai replied gruffly. “I am quite busy.”

“Master Oda Tsekiba.”

Mordecai set his pen down at once. “Show him in you damned fool! Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

The servant pushed the door open, and a martial looking Dragon Mogwai entered with a cool expression. The door was closed just as quickly, leaving Oda and Mordecai alone.

“Well?” Mordecai asked shortly.

“I’m afraid there’s been a... complication,” Oda said carefully.

Mordecai’s nose twitched. “Just what in Solum does that mean?”

“Some of my advance scouts have returned from Mt. Phrost with unusual news. Apparently, the town has been completely evacuated, with no sign of the locals anywhere. Furthermore, my forces in that region have all been neutralized.”

“Neutralized?” Mordecai snapped. “Explain yourself fully, dammit!”

“Someone defeated them all. We were unable able to recruit any new soldiers, and now it seems there aren’t any to recruit.”

“I don’t give a damn about your soldiers! Does this mean the region is unguarded? No one left to dispute it?”

Oda’s eyes narrowed. “I think there are bigger things to concern ourselves with, Mordecai. Some renegade has attacked a large contingent of Den forces, and the entire region was evacuated under unknown circumstances. This is quite grave.”

“Answer my question,” Mordecai reiterated. “Is the region unguarded?”

“I am sending more troops that way to search for any signs of the original residents, as well as try to discover who attacked my troops.” It was subtle, but Oda let a hand rest on the hilt of one of his swords. “Until I have finished my investigation, it would be very unwise to disturb anything in the region.”

A protracted silence carried between the two men, rife with unspoken meaning. Mordecai leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. “Alright, Oda. Have it your way. It seems your new position has done wonders for your self-confidence.”

“I have a duty to the Den, the Queen, and her subjects,” Oda stated emphatically. “And while I am not ignorant of your role in securing me this position, that duty comes first.”

“I see,” Mordecai rubbed his forehead with two fingers. “Is there anything else you wished to say to me?”

“Not at this time.”

“Then get the hell out of my sight.”

Oda’s expression flickered only slightly. He bowed, then saw himself out.

Mordecai waited several long minutes before moving. And his first act was to strike his desk with such force that it cracked the wood. “Why is everyone so grossly incompetent? So unreliable? Can I depend on no one to perform even the simplest tasks?!”

“Nothing you want is ever simple, Mordecai.”

Mordecai looked up and sneered. “Ah, returned from your little stroll, then? Did you enjoy yourself?”

His husband’s expression was not angry, but pitying. It made Mordecai’s core seethe with rage.

“One day, you will realize that you have no one to blame but yourself for all your unhappiness,” Elias said.

“Do you have anything less trite to tell me?” Mordecai replied, exasperated.

Elias simply shook his head and left the office without another word.

Mordecai pondered his options. He needed to get to Mt. Phrost, but if Oda was going to be watching it, then he needed some other means of acquiring what he wanted. He pulled open a drawer and retrieved a small, gleaming Core Shard. It had been a “gift” from someone quite useful. Perhaps this person could finally be depended upon.

Mordecai pressed the shard and spoke into it. “Barrow, I need you. Come at once.”

He then sat back and waited. As expected, after a mere handful of seconds, the Beholder appeared. He looked weary, which was surprising, and not especially happy to see Mordecai.

“What do you want, Sitri? I’m a little busy.”

“Can no one in this world show proper gratitude?” Mordecai marveled.

“I came when you called, didn’t I?” Barrow replied impatiently. “Just spit it out.”

“You’re a godsdamned Beholder, last I checked. What is time to you?”

“If you haven’t got anything important to say-”

“Alright, alright!” Mordecai interrupted, massaging his temples. “Why must everyone be so difficult today? Listen, I need your help with something. I need to move some people to Mt. Phrost and back discreetly.”

“Don’t you have Beholders for that already?” Barrow said.

“My previous pair have abdicated their posts.”

Barrow’s eyes narrowed. “You mean Yurius and Helga left the house?”

“That is none of your affair,” Mordecai retorted. “Now, will you perform this service for me or not?”

Barrow sighed. “Maybe. As I said, I’m pretty busy these days.”

“Busy? Last I checked you were a fugitive. How busy could you possibly be? I thought you’d be begging for my patronage!”

“Well let it be known to the great Mordecai Sitri that Solum doesn’t revolve around him! Hard as that must be to believe.”

“I’ve had quite enough of recalcitrance for today. Will you do it, or no?”

Barrow closed his eyes and pressed down on one with his fingers, as if in deep thought. “Alright, I’ll do it for you, but not right now. I need to set some things in order first. I’ll get back to you once I’m ready.”

Less than ideal, but it would have to do. Mordecai nodded. “Very well. Shall I contact you?”

“No, I’ll come when I’m ready. Keep your people on call.” And without allowing for further response, Barrow vanished.

Mordecai sighed once more and sank into his chair. Why must these things be so difficult?


End file.
